


Miscommunications

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan and Courfeyrac have been dating for about a year now but when choices comes Jehan's way, their relationship crumbles and communication becomes a big problem for the duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> So ... this is the first thing I have ever posted on AO3, isn't this exciting. I've been on fanfiction.net for over a year now but I have only just got an AO3 account. Hope you enjoy and if you wanna read some of my stuff that won't be posted on here then I am guineamania on fanfiction.net as well.

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t tell me Jean!” Courfeyrac shouted, his heart visibly breaking across his face. “You just applied for a job in London, across the Channel! Without telling me!” he screamed with tears streaming down his face. “And then, and then expect me to just pack up and leave with you. I have a life here. I don’t want to leave Paris!” he sobbed, turning away from a gobsmacked Jehan. Courfeyrac knew he was probably over reacting but relationships needed to be based on trust and it was clear Jehan didn’t trust him. Courfeyrac had told him everything and now Jehan tore his heart to shreds by throwing this major decision at him. “Just go!” he sobbed turning away as he broke down. “If that job is so important to you then just leave,” he cried and ran out of the door leaving it trembling in his wake. Courfeyrac rran and ran with tears streaming down his cheeks until he found himself at the familiar door of the Café Musain. This was his safe haven, there would always be someone here to help him. It was late but at least Enjolras and Grantaire would still be hanging around participating in their contradictory past times. 

Courfeyrac dived into the room causing Grantaire to snap out of his drunken slumber and Enjolras to drop his papers in shock. “Wha?” Grantaire mumbled before thumping his head back on the table again.  
“What’s wrong Courf?” Enjolras asked in a much more composed manner with a disgruntled look at his drunken acquaintance.   
“It’s, it’s Jehan,” Courfeyrac sobbed, biting his sleeve to muffle the cries. Enjolras slowly got to his feet and gently embraced Courfeyrac. He wasn’t very good at emotional things but Courfeyrac was one of his best friends and he knew how much his friend relished human contact. Courfeyrac leant into the hug, resting his head on Enjolras’ thin shoulder.   
“What did he do Fey?” Enjolras whispered softly, encouraging Courfeyrac to talk it out with him.  
“He wanted me to leave with him. He expected me to just pack up and go,” Courfeyrac sobbed on Enjolras’ blood red jacket.   
“Hey, shush, calm down Fey. It’ll be alright,” Enjolras soothed stroking Courfeyrac’s shaking back in repetitive calming motions. “We’ll get this sorted,” he promised.

XXX

“Jehan! Open the door,” Enjolras shouted while a newly sobered Grantaire penned Courfeyrac in to stop him from running away from the confrontation. The little poet squeezed the door open, instantly attempting to shut it in Enjolras’ face. The revolutionary’s reactions, however, were quicker than Jehan’s and he slid his foot into the doorway and pushed it open before Jehan could say a word. “You two sit,” Enjolras ordered in his leader voice as Grantaire managed to pull a protesting Courfeyrac in and lock the door. Both men reluctantly sat on opposite sides of the settee, deliberately facing away from each other. The tension was palatable in the room making it incredibly awkward for Enjolras and Grantaire to bear the silence. “You are both staying in this room until you have sorted out what ever differences have caused you both to be like this,” Enjolras snapped, annoyed at having his speech writing disturbed by some petty argument. “You will ring me when you have sorted this out. Then I will let you out … understood?” Enjolras asked firmly and both men nodded frantically; Enjolras was terrifying when he was like this. Grantaire was glad that for once Enjolras’ righteous fury wasn’t directed at him this time. The two men left and went their separate ways, arranging to meet outside the squabbling lovers’ apartment at ten if they hadn’t heard anything beforehand.

XXX

It was ten and Enjolras had heard nothing from the duo. Neither had Grantaire. They hoped they hadn’t killed each other. That would be a shame. Enjolras pulled out the key Grantaire had stolen the day before and the two men let themselves into the apartment. All was silent, eeirily silent. Enjolras carefully pushed open the door and stepped inside with Grantaire hot on his heels; nothing was destroyed and nothing was out of place. But it was still all silent. They eventually found Courfeyrac and Jehan both in the bedroom. The two men were curled up in each other’s arms, fast asleep and at peace. Their work was done.

Later, Jehan came to Musain with big news. He wasn’t going to London … and he was engaged … to Courfeyrac.


End file.
